tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daedric South Tower
|in-game-img = CVR SouthTower MainHall.jpg |map-img=CVRMapDaedricSouthTower.jpg |hold=Haafingar |quest=The Forgotten Tower}} Daedric South Tower is added by Castle Volkihar Redux. This wing is not accessible until receiving the quest The Forgotten Tower. The main purpose of this tower is to display Daedric and Aedric artifacts in their respective unique displays, as well as all three Elder Scrolls. Although there is another wing designed for storage of the Dragonborn's precious items known as the North Tower Vault , the South Tower is fortified with runes, wards, seals and special architecture to contain powerful magics of all schools. Location There are two (2) access points to the south Tower. The portal to the South Tower's stairway does not open until the Report: The forgotten Tower is read. It is given to the Dragonborn by Irarak in stage 20 of the quest The Forgotten Tower. Once read, a section of hallway blocking the stairway will be replaced by breakable boards, allowing the Dragonborn access to the stairwell to the towers main display room. The wall to the stairway was magically sealed until Irarak removed the wards that were hiding it with powerful illusion spells. This tower can also be accessed via the teleportation wing's kiosk once the respective quest has been completed. Description There are two balconies (the north balcony overlooks the Volkihar Courtyard and the southern balcony overlooks the Volkihar Docks) on either side of the top floor of this tower. The Dragonborn can gain quick access to the shipyard by base jumping from the external balcony into the water below. A clear weather spell is triggered anytime the Dragonborn steps out onto the external tower above the Volkihar Docks. This was added due to the very low visibility conditions at this high altitude in snowy weather and clouds which are constant without a clear weather trigger added. The southern external balcony overlooking the shipyard has two raised platforms for better long distance viewing. A useable chair is added on both platforms. The northern balcony overlooking the Volkihar Courtyard has four useable stone dwemer chairs. Two Draugr Castle Guards will begin to patrol the South Tower and the parapet's of the south balcony externally when the quest Fortify Volkihar has been completed. The lower entrance hallway has four guest rooms, two on either side. The end of the hallway leads to a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Features CVR SouthTower MainHall.jpg|Main Hall CVR Namira's Shrine.jpg|Namira's Shrine CVR ArtifactDisplay1.jpg|Black Star and Azura's Star display CVR ArtifactDisplay2.jpg|Spellbreaker, Auriel's Shield and Rueful Axe displays CVR ArtifactDisplay3.jpg|Volendrung display CVR ArtifactDisplay4.jpg|Auriel's Bow display CVR ArtifactDisplay5.jpg|Dawnbreaker display CVR ArtifactDisplay6.jpg|Elder Scroll display CVR ArtifactDisplay8.jpg|Ebony Blade display CVR ArtifactDisplay9.jpg|Oghma Infinium display CVR DaedricSouthTower NamirasShrine.jpg Specific displays for the Aedric and Daedric artifacts has been provided. For more information on the artifacts displayed in the gallery, a link has been provided in the description of the images. *24 hinged weapon cabinet displays *8 mannequins *2 vertical weapon racks *2 shield and weapon plaques *Auriel's Shield *Azura's Star *The Black Star *Dawnbreaker *Elder Scroll Displays **Elder Scroll (Sun) **Elder Scroll (Blood) **Elder Scroll (Dragon) *Ebony Blade *Ebony Mail *Hircine's Ring *Mace of Molag Bal *Magic broom: A quest item that toggles the appearance of the tower such as lights, cobwebs and rubble. *Masque of Clavicus Vile *Mehrunes' Razor *Oghma Infinium *Ring of Namira: Spawns a unique reward, a follower known as Namira's Gift *Rueful Axe *Sanguine Rose *Savior's Hide *Skull of Corruption *Spellbreaker *Volendrung *Wabbajack Bugs *Using cheats or cheat mod's to unlock the closet door and using the "magic broom" before it is time to do so during the quest "The Forgotten Tower" will break the said quest. The closet cannot be opened until the quest The Forgotten Tower has been completed. The closet can be found half way up the tower's winding stairscase. *Dragon Scroll cannot be inserted into it's respective Daedric display. There are two versions of the Dragon Scroll. When is purchased and installed, the ID is changed on the vanilla version of this scroll. Cracked versions will not have this change installed so it cannot be placed. To fix this issue purchase a legal copy of and install it. Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations